


i dont have a title rn

by daberoni429



Category: Gay - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom, Leo - Fandom, VIXX, VIXX LR, ravi - Fandom
Genre: M/M, WIP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 17:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16100729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daberoni429/pseuds/daberoni429
Summary: if ur lookimg for teenage mutant ninja turtles srry u wont find that here. for some reason thats a tag fr this story? srry.ok so i just started writing this like 4 days ago and ive never really written anything like this before, so this should be interesting.its under MAJOR construction, i havent even editted anything yet. if you’re the type of person that cant stand long paragraphs, missing capitialization, missing punctuation, typos, there/ theyre/ and their mix ups, then i recommend coming here latr when im done editting it. this is mostly just for feedback.





	i dont have a title rn

**Author's Note:**

> if ur lookimg for teenage mutant ninja turtles srry u wont find that here. for some reason thats a tag fr this story? srry.
> 
> ok so i just started writing this like 4 days ago and ive never really written anything like this before, so this should be interesting.
> 
> its under MAJOR construction, i havent even editted anything yet. if you’re the type of person that cant stand long paragraphs, missing capitialization, missing punctuation, typos, there/ theyre/ and their mix ups, then i recommend coming here latr when im done editting it. this is mostly just for feedback.

If you were to ask Leo what his favorite hobbies are, he’d tell you he likes to study, read, and exercise. Was any of that true though? Of course not.

He hates reading with a burning passion. He hasn’t found a genre that interests him, no matter how many he books he reads. As far as studying and exercising goes, he does do those, though I'm not sure that you can call it a hobby since he doesn’t do them of his own free will. His parents are the puppet masters in this scenario that is Leo's life, and Leo's the puppet.

The fact that hes already out of the house and in a college dorm doesn't change the fact that they still have a tight leash on him. They pretty much control every aspect of his life. My parents on the other hand, are the exact opposite. Carefree, and very loose. A very angry mother could come over exclaiming that I punched her son in the nuts and they's laugh about the whole thing. In front of the mother, nonetheless.

Despite this fact, my mom somehow became Leo’s mom’s best friend. My mom does Leo's family's bills for them. She takes a trip to their mansion once a month and does what the queen is too lazy/ stupid to do.

Our moms' relationship is nothing new though. Ever since my childhood days, I can remember Leo's parents coming over for wine and those little toast things with brie cheese. Whatever right people eat. My parents always tried to impress those two. It was a bit sad to see them scramble to meet their standards.

Leo accompanied them, though you wouldn't notice, the way his parents shove him aside. I used to get excited whenever he came over for play dates. I was a lonely child, and kids at school avoided me because of my disheveled appearance. My family was not rich, you see. In fact, we were poor. Nothing great lasts though, as is the way life goes. Soon our differences became apparent and our relationship rapidly turned sour.

The words "Leo and his parents are coming over!" quickly began to become my least favorite phrase to wake up to. They would come early in the day and leave late at night. I protested everytime those words hit my ears, which was like every week.

“It’s fine!” she’d say, all optimistically, “you can find something to bond over!”. Right, I thought, not really expecting us to find any common ground. Ever. For a few years, we’d usually keep our distance from each other when he came over, or we’d bicker like we were brothers about the littlest things.

 

**ill continue editing later, rough draft coming up**

 

it was no secret that leo’s family was filthy rich, since his dad’s a world renowned eye doctor, more specifically for treating, and rarely, curing, myopia. his mom owns and manages a popular chain store called bicks. i wouldnt be surprised if their daily salary was $10mill. even knowing this, i was not at all prepared for the monstorous size of their house. i thought it was strange that at the ripe age of 17 im only now seeing leo’s house for the first time. ive known him nearly 12 years and never once have we been invited over. “its because, despite their grand achievements, they dont like to brag much.” my mom explained later on. i knew immediately that this was a lie. “if theyre trying to be discreet, why do they have such a big house?” i asked. “ravi, they’re not trying to be discreet. in fact they have such a big house to please guests, but theyre not necessarily proud of being apart of such a snobby class of people.” i sort of understood, but not really. as a person who needed to add water to milk to make it last longer, i suddenly felt enraged. “why havent they ever helped us? why cant we move in too? leo’s parents are just as selfish as he is!” i didnt really understand at this time. feeling pissed off, i made my way up to the vintage marble porch. the front yard looked like it came straight from the 1900s. actually, it probably did come straight from the 1900s. in the center of the yard was a massive fountain, with a statue of a beautiful nude woman erected in the center of it, water overflowing from a bowl she was holding, spilling back into the pool. the water was an emerald turquoise color, no doubt from all the pennies laying at the bottom. there had to have been at least 200 pennies in there. i hadn’t the slightest idea about where they’d all come from or why the water hadn’t been cleaned, since judging by the grass, they seem to care a great deal about the appearance of the yard. even by my standards, the water was definitely less than desirable. the grass was very clean, on the other hand, and so well kept that i had a hard time believing there was even dirt under it. however, none of this compared to the house, of course. despite my being in an enraged state of mind, i couldnt help but gawk in awe at the beautiful intricacy of the entire house. the bricks that made up the majority of the exterior looked as though they had been placed there only yesterday. they were bright red, my favorite shade of red in fact, which drew me in even more. the mortar in between the bricks was so perfect, so symetrical, so satisfying. even the window frames of this house were superbly carved.

my mom entered the house without even knocking. this isn’t her first time here. they actually met because my mom goes to her house every month to do the queen’s bills for her. rich people. anyways, upon entering, we were greeted by the pleasant smell of lavendar and cinnamon, instantly putting my mind at ease. it didnt last long though, as a nervous looking and well dressed leo made his way to greet us. he was all dolled up (rather cutely, i thought deep down, unironically) in a black and hot pink tuxedo, with his normally long and wavy hair gelled back. to finish the look, he had a black and pink polka dot bowtie. “aww what a handsome devil, mommy must be so proud” i joked, much to the dismay of my mother. he ignored my remark. “welcome honored guests, please make yourselves at home” he said confidently. “no need to be so formal leo” my dad laughed. leo wasnt amused, in fact his face grew a bright red and he frowned deeply. im not sure if he was angry or embarassed, but it made the atmosphere a bit awkward when he didnt say anything. he gestured for us to follow without looking at us or changing his facial expression. “you’re not a very welcoming butler.” i stated. “ravi, knock it off” my parents shot back nearly at the same time.

we arrived at our destination, which i assumed must’ve been the family room, though it looks very under used. it was a big room with a large ceiling. the floor was tiled with amazing white and black marble tiles, with what looked to be a polar bear hide in the center of it. that doesnt seem very legal, i thought to myself, i hope it isnt real. surrounding the rug were four grey, modern looking couchs arranged in a half square, two of them big enough to lay down on and the other two sat just one person per chair. that must be where the hosts sit? facing the arrangement or couchs was a beautiful fireplace. it was crackling, meaning it was real firewood. that was bizarre to me, since i only have an oil fireplace at my house. it seemed rather dangerous to have real fire burning in a house, especially an old one with wooden frames. despite this, it was definiately the highlight of the room, aside from the chandelier hanging above head, which was just as gorgeous. atop the fireplace, on a ledge, sat numerous photos. some of them were family photos and some were pictures of leo’s siblings, whom are all older and moved out. i didnt see any pictures of leo though, not even in the family photos. i didnt really think much of it, figuring they had pictures if him elsewhere, which i kater found out to not be the case. “our hosts will arrive shortly.” why was he reffering to them as ‘our hosts’? leo scampered into what i assumed to be the kitchen, but wasnt fully visible from where i was situated so i didnt know for sure.

upon settling myself on the couch, i came to the realization that they’re only strong quality was the appearance. they were extremely hard. i had to keep shifting my weight from side to side to get comfortable, and even when i found a moderately comfortable position, i felt uncomfortable. after about a minute wait, leo’s parents came in, looking as glamorous as ever. leo’s mom wore a flattering short black dress that went to about a quarter way down her thighs. over the dress, she wore a hot pink fluffy jacket that she didnt put her arms in, so it was hangin off her shoulders. her long blonde hair kinda ruined the whole color scheme, which was very unsatisfying. her husband wore a pink button up shirt with a black vest over it. i must admit, they looked rather snazzy, although ive always hated them. i felt very out of place in this environment in my baggy camoflauge sweatshirt and basketball shorts. i self conciously pulled my knee high socks down because i suddenly felt like they were too nerdy. i wasnt wrong i guess. i just wished i would’ve known earlier, i spent my life looking like a nerd.

leo’s parent sat down in the host chairs and began to strike up a friendly conversation with my parents, not even acknowledging my existense. i figured it was the camoflauge yknow. leo’s father gaze turned to me. “you can do as you please, no need to stick around here.” he said emotionlessly. i assumed he was most likely trying to tell me to leave, so i obliged. i was excited to explore the house and eat all the junk food. my first destination was the second story. i wanted to find leo’s room and mess some stuff up. as i reached the top floor after climbing an unnecesarily tall spiral staircase, i found myself standing at the end of a long hallway. the hallway itself was really nice i guess, with famous portraits that looked like they came from the renaissance era in between every door. there was a total of 8 doors, so lots of portraits. i didnt linger in this area long, it kind of gave me the creeps. ive always had an irrational fear of long hallways, so i just returned down stairs, not really thinking it was worth it at the time. having always being attracted to nature, i decided to wander outside and observe the life around me. the backyard was absolutely the best. i found myself surrounded by many different shades of yellows, pinks, greens, blues, oranges, purples. it was truly majestic. the sound of birds chirping filled the air, giving me a sense of calm and relaxation i havent felt since i arrived. i laid down on the lush lime green glass and closed my eyes. if i had the choice, i would stay forever.

i mustve fallen asleep, because i awoke to hear yelling. i was situated near a hedge that loe between me and leo’s house. the yelling came from leo’s father’s mouth, which sounded as though he was right outside the back door. i couldnt make out what he was saying, but i did hear a few curse words. as sneakily as i could, i peered over the hedge. leo’s father was indeed standing right in front of the back door. another figure was there as well, a bit taller than him. leo. he was staring at the ground with his hands pressed firmly to his side as his father jabbed his chest with his finger. i quickly learned the situations. as leo was setting the table, he must’ve dropped the entree, causing his father to erupt in anger. i imagined leo’s father draggin leo by the wrist outside and giving him the scolding of a lifetime. my thoughts were interrupted by a loud sound of skin against skin. i instantly knew whta had happened. leo’s father slapped him, knocking him to the ground. within milliseconds, he was on leo, lifting him by his collar. he threw a punch at his eye. this was not the same man i recall visiting my house for the past 17 years. at this point my fight or flight instinct kicked in simotaneously, causing me to freeze for a few seconds and contemplate my decisions. save leo and risk putting myself in danger, or stay here and let leo get beat by his father. against my better judgement, i stayed put. my heart was beating out of my chest as i heard one last kick before leo’s dad left, leaving his son bloody and bruised on the ground.

it suddenly hit me like a sack of bricks. those injuries leo seemed to have constantly, him being so distant from his parents, his parents glaring at him when he entered the room, leo crying helplessly on his mother’s lap while she did nothing. why had i never noticed all the warning signs? what about my parents? have they known? i started tearing up a little and feeling mighty guilty as i watched him pull himself up rather pathetically. i so badly wanted to run to him and treat his wounds. but i couldnt move my legs. i just sat there in stunned silence, not even moving a muscle, not even blinking as a tear streamed down my cheek.

the moment i could finally move again came about 30 minutes later, when my mom called for me to come inside. i didnt see leo the rest of the night, understandably. i couldn’t keep my mind off the whole situation. i felt like it was my duty to save him, but i didnt know how or what to do. my mom had to snap me out of my thoughts at least 20 times throughout the rest of the night, much to my dismay. i would always lose track of where i was and have to keep thinkinga iut the same things over and over again. it got irritating, but luckily i found myself alone again to think in peace after dinner and dessert. i decided that i would catfish him, but in a good way. ill pretend to be a girl, become his cyber girlfriend and let him feel the love he’s been lacking his whole life. broken people are vulnerable, so i figured it wouldnt be hard.

as soon as i arrived home, i took out the most recent phone book i could find. i know, it’s an ancient method to find phone numbers, but it’s all i could do. i didnt wanna tell my mom and give her the satisfaction of being right about leo and i bonding. technically though, at this point she wasnt right but whatever, i didnt need a sidekick. i found leo’s name surprisingly quick, and instantly added him to my contacts. now, im not a very romantic man, so i have to plan for this.

971-XXX-XXXX (ravi): wow, you changed your number huh asshole? well guess what, i dont even care! im glad you ditched me without any warning at all, it’s fine! goodbye!

  
i thought i was pretty genius for that one. it made it clear that i was single and ready for a good man in my life, i think. his reply didnt come until about half an hour later.

  
leo: um? im sorry, you must have the wrong numder.  
ravi: numder? are you dyslexic? and you never told me? really?  
leo: look, i see your mad, but im not the person who ditched you. im sorry that happened though, that probably doesnt feel good.  
ravi: yeah, no kidding. anyways, do you mind if i rant to you if your not my boyfriend? i need to let some things off my chest and i dont know who i can trust, its best with a stranger.

this was a bit risky, i was afraid he would leave at this point, since it seemed a bit sudden and personal, but it worked out.

  
leo: i understand, go ahead.  
ravi: ugh GOD hes such an ass! you know on our first date, he wore a plain t shirt that had a cat riding a unicorn over a rainbow. it looked super ugly, and he looked like he just rolled out of bed. sorry for interrupting your nap!

i may or may not own a shirt that matches that description and i may or may not be wearing it.

  
ravi: i think he was bored of me after like 4 days of dating, because he didnt even look me in the eyes very much and gave me short one word answers to questions and never wated to initiate conversations. i shouldve known this would happen! hes probably sleeping right now without a care in the world!  
leo: love can be difficult like that. men are just like that. jerks.  
ravi: you’re so right! thanks for understanding me girl.  
leo: im actually a guy, so i truly know how horrible we are, hah.  
ravi: oh sorry. um, if you dont mind my asking, whats your name?  
leo: call me leo, what about you?  
ravi: my name’s maige. nice to meet you leo! you seem really cool, i hope we can become friends!  
leo: yes, me too! that’d be great.

  
i didnt really know how to reply to that, so i just made a mental note to text him a good morning text and go from there. it was kind of bizarre, here i was texting leo, that in of itself is weird, but he doesnt seem like a man who just got abused by his father. though, people in his situation are great at covering it up. i suddenly realized that my face was burning and super red. was i blushing? why? wow this is so cliche, even my heart is beating. i guess im just such a good actor that my alter ego, maige’s emotions were becoming a part of me. i dont know what that logic is, but im in denial.

my favorite time of day is bedtime. im not afraid to admit that i have a big ol’ teddy bear on my bed that i lay on and use his leg as a pillow. hes super comfy. i also have a littler stuffed rabbit named edward that i squeeze tight every night. i promise im a 17 year old manly man. anyways, i usually fall asleep relitively quickly, but tonight, my thoughts kept me awake far past midnight.

**Author's Note:**

> to be continued... also maige isnt pronounced like mage, its pronounced like my-jay but the j makes a little bit of a z noise


End file.
